In the name of Kingdom Hearts
by thothlover
Summary: This is a XemSai story (Seme is always first). WARNING CONTAINS MPREG, MATURE LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THE ABOVE DON'T READ! YOU CAN ONLY BLAME YOURSELF IF YOU DO FOR I HAVE GIVEN MY WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

**In the name of Kingdom Hearts**

 _This story is a continuation of "One Headache More" if you haven't read that one do so to understand this one._

 _Summary: Saix is pregnant with Xemnas' child. How? Only Kingdom Hearts knows._

 _Pairings: Xemnas/Saix_

 _Warnings: Contains Mpreg (male pregnancy) and mature language_

 _Rating: NC-17_

 **Chapter 1**

Xemnas had been jumping between worlds for three weeks but was always found by his beloved Diviner, who was… carrying his child. Eventually he stopped, of course receiving scolding from not only Saix but the rest of his members. Vexen had run all kinds of tests but they still couldn't figure out _how_ the Luna Diviner had gotten pregnant in the first place. Saix was definitely a man! So, just _how_ could he become pregnant? It should be physically impossible for a man to get pregnant. But they weren't exactly human either so maybe this not having a heart thing could be the cause of it?

The Enigmatic Man saw that the Luna Diviner wasn't exactly comfortable with this either. The other members were a little uneasy about this, Larxene showed mixed emotions about this. She was jealous and confused. Jealous for the fact that Saix, who was a man, was pregnant. Confused because Saix who was a **man** was _pregnant_! She didn't understand how on earth that was possible but then again neither did the others and that's what they were trying to figure out.

Xemnas wanted to make this work between him and Saix, the pregnancy scared him but scared the Diviner more. None of the other members dared to make fun of Saix about this they were all just trying to make their seventh member comfortable, it wasn't easy. Vexen of course wanted to do more experiments and tests, after all he was a scientist first but Xemnas denied Vexen that even if the scientist in him wanted to agree he had to think of Saix and his needs. The tests and experiments might cause a lot of stress and who knows, his Diviner might miscarry and he couldn't have that! It would be best if his second in command carried the baby to term.

"How are you going to give birth to it?"

"Xemnas, I don't know! I don't want to think about that. This is your fault!"

"My fault? Excuse me but I had no idea you could get pregnant! If I had known I would have worn a condom. This is your fault."

"Had I known I could have gotten pregnant I would have told you!"

The two sat in silence for a half hour, keeping to their thoughts.

"Saix, I'm sorry. I may be scared but you're terrified and that doesn't go past anyone. We've done it before so why should that time have been any different?"

Xemnas took Saix's hands in his, studying his lovers face. Saix looked up and locked their eyes together.

"It's that obvious, huh?"

They laughed.

"I'm sorry for running away."

"I don't blame you for it, I would have done the same. That or beaten you with my weapon."

Silence once again drew over them and neither said a word for an hour.

"So, should we think of names?"

"Xemnas!"

Saix growled and stormed out of their room.

"What? What did I say? Saix!"

Xemnas got up and went after the other.

 **Three months later**

The Luna Diviner's stomach had been starting to grow and he had started to wear bigger clothes to hide it, he didn't like it. He no longer wore the uniform but regular clothes. Often enough he hid himself away in his room not wanting to be seen. The Enigmatic Man was concerned for his lover, bringing him food when he had those days he just didn't want to be seen. The thought of Saix being pregnant was still scary but got more exciting as the days passed. Today Saix was just walking around, keeping a low profile of himself as he wondered the halls of the castle. He felt wide, big… fat to be exact. He was eating for two, Vexen had confirmed it was just one child and thank heavens for that! The blue haired man stopped and leaned against a wall taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. Would now be a good time to start thinking of names? Or was it still too soon?

"Saix, there you are I've been looking all over for you."

A familiar voice. Saix looked up and to his left.

"Strange, I've been avoiding everyone. Including you Zexion."

"I know you don't want to be bothered so I'll keep this short. Demyx and I went out and found these books. Thought you might want them."

The shorter Nobody handed the taller a bag of books. Saix took it.

"What kind of books?"

"Just look and you'll see."

Zexion said and opened up a portal, going through it and leaving Saix alone as he so wished. The Diviner opened the bag and took out one book. Parenting book, he raised a brow, opening his own portal and going to his old room, sitting down on his old bed. More parenting books and pregnancy books. Even a book that suggested names. He might have to think Zexion and Demyx for these later. Taking another deep breath he got comfortable on the bed and started reading. Half way through he stopped. Xemnas would have to read these books too. But he was hungry and it was almost time for dinner so he closed the book and took the bag, opening a portal to his and Xemnas' room putting the books on the bed there before making his way to the kitchen to see what Xaldin was making for dinner.

The Whirlwind Lancer was busy stirring a brown pepper sauce when the Luna Diviner walked in.

"Come to check on the food? Well, since you're here taste this and tell me if it needs anything."

Xaldin said, grabbing a small spoon from the pocket of his apron and dipping it into the sauce, holding it out for Saix to try.

"Well?"

"It's good but could use a little more kick to it."

The Whirlwind Lancer laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Not with you being pregnant, you know that. Xemnas' orders."

Saix rolled his eyes.

"Dinner's almost ready, roast needs five more minutes in the oven. Everything else is ready to be plated up."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Go. Relax. I'll make sure you get the first plate."

Xaldin grinned and summoned up a breeze strong enough to gently push Saix out the kitchen door.

 **Two weeks later**

Xemnas had picked up one of those parenting books Saix had thrust into his hands after a meeting. He was half way through it. His Diviner wasn't experiencing any of the stranger symptoms with pregnancy. He didn't have nausea which he thought was good; he'd just hate to hear his lover wretch into the toilet. The Enigmatic Man put the book down and rubbed his eyes, stretching. A nap sounded lovely right now. He opened a portal and went through, being careful to not wake up his currently sleeping love. His coat seemed noisy as he took it off must just be because of the quiet in the room. The silver haired man sighed and rubbed his shoulders as he sat down on the bed, kicking off his boots and laying down.

"You're sneaking."

"You were supposed to be sleeping."

Xemnas laughed. Saix smiled.

"I was until you came in."

"Did I wake you?"

"Yes."

"Sorry."

"No need to be sorry. It's rather pleasant."

Saix purred, sliding closer to Xemnas, nuzzling him in the crook of his neck.

"Saix-"

"Xemnas, I'm horny. With or without you I'm having sex."

Xemnas hummed and in a swift motion he was on top of Saix.

"With or without me? My dear, I'm curious, how are you going to have sex without me?"

"We have plenty of toys to fool around with~"

The Luna Diviner purred.

"Oh, I'd love to watch you play with yourself, number VII."

The dark skinned man grinned and ground against his lover, biting his neck and groaning as he felt sharp nails scratch along his back, his ears catching the feint sound of fabric tearing. Xemnas wasted no time and took his shirt off, followed by his pants and heard a very pleased purr come from Saix.

"Sometimes, I don't know if you're a feral wolf or a playful cat, Saix. Then again, you can be a pretty needy bitch now and then~"

Saix raised a brow with a grin.

"A needy bitch? Really? You couldn't have been more subtle about it?"

"No."

Xemnas crashed their lips together, his hands roaming Saix's body. His Luna Diviner was getting love handles, oh it was cute! He cupped his lover's ass with one hand as he ran his other hand down Saix's leg, raising it and caressing his thigh. Saix groaned into the kiss, it was rough, Xemnas was being the dominant one. He didn't mind. Xemnas looked around with his free hand for the bottle of lube, coating two of his fingers as he found it and pushed two fingers into his lover. The blue haired man gasped as he felt two fingers push into him and then felt them pump in and out of him. He shuddered and gripped the sheets, moaning as he felt a pair of lips wrap around his throbbing erection and a wet tongue tease the tip.

"Xemnas!"

"Hmm~"

The man hummed, sending pleasurable vibrations through the others shaft, making him write beneath him. Xemnas hooked and curled his fingers inside his lover, smiling when he found that special spot. His head bobbed up and down as he sucked on his dick, slurping when the saliva became a little too much. Saix panted and grabbed the silver threads of his lover, bucking his hips as he reached closer to his peak and letting out a silent scream as he went over that peak. Xemnas swallowed what he could, licking his lips and pulling up and pulling his fingers out, lining his cock up against Saix's entrance. The blue haired Diviner nodded and the silver haired man pushed inside, not stopping until he was fully inside the other. Xemnas waited for Saix to adjust before he started thrusting, gripping his lover's hips and raising them so he could thrust deeper. The Luna Diviner moaned and scratched the Enigmatic Man's chest and arms, leaving small cuts and small beads of blood pushed through. Xemnas thrust harder and faster, placing gentle loving kisses on Saix's neck and shoulders, his hand going between them and wrapping around his lover's cock and started to pump him in time with his thrusts. The sounds of their pants and moans filled the air and their eyes locked, never breaking.

"I love you, Saix."

Xemnas breathed and kissed the x shaped scar on the others forehead.

"I love you too, Xemnas."

Saix hummed and pulled the other close as they released together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Warnings: Contains Mpreg (male pregnancy)_

 _Rating: NC-17_

Xemnas and Saix had become closer than ever over the past five months now. The Enigmatic man was interested at how his Diviner's stomach grew like a beer belly; the thought itself was… humorous and brought a legitimate smile to his face. The next best thing to having a pregnant man was how it played with his _feelings_ and made Saix very horny. They could make love two to three times a day, four on a good day.

Though it annoyed number VII that he couldn't go on any missions; he had to stay back at the castle. Vexen's lab was off limits due to possible toxic fumes for him and the child, understandable, Saix had no business going into the man's lab in the first place unless asked which he wasn't. Surprisingly number's VIII and IX were behaving, number's II, III and X kept their excessive drinking and bickering to Tortuga, of course coming back like they had been fighting in the pig pen. The castle seemed quiet as the blue haired Nobody wondered around the halls; he stopped to feel his stomach, so alien this feeling but _how_ could this have happened?

"Questions that you cannot answer should be thought about while sitting down with your feet up."

Xemnas spoke as he came up from behind Saix, placing his arms around him and nuzzling his neck. The affectionate gesture brought a smile to Saix's lips.

"Do they now?"

"Yes, because I say so. And what I say is law."

The tanned skinned man mumbled into the crook of his lover's neck, placing soft kisses on the sensitive skin, causing his lover to shudder.

"Xemnas~ shouldn't you know better than to tease a pregnant man?"

"I will tease all I want. I get to have you anyway~"

The Enigmatic man turned his Luna Diviner around locking their eyes together before locking their lips in a gentle yet possessive lock. The scarred Nobody kissed back, gripping his lover's shoulders.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No."

Saix said with a guilty expression.

"Time to eat then, come, I'll fix us something."

Xemnas smiled and Saix followed.

The Superior of Organization XIII had seated his second in command by the table and had an apron on as he boiled rice, had minced beef cooking in the frying pan, vegetables steaming in the steamer, on the frying pan he had a sauce of some kind bubbling, in one the ovens he had flatbread cooking that he had made from scratch and in the other he had four decent sized lobsters cooking.

One of the perks of being to go to other worlds was you could get the freshest ingredients whenever you wanted from anywhere in the world or worlds!

The Luna Diviner waited and watched, the smell and sight were making his mouth water and his stomach growl. His golden eyes watched as the other moved with precession around the kitchen.

"If Xaldin knew you could cook like that I don't think he'd allow you in the kitchen again."

"He'd have to, I'm the Superior."

The silver haired man smiled.

After lunch Xemnas had taken Saix to his quarters, having his lover undress as he pampered the… mother? of his unborn child; his hands kneading sore and aching muscles.

"You have been doing those exercises?"

"Of course I have. It feels like it's all I do since I can't go on any missions."

"Think of this pregnancy as a mission."

"What?"

"You're protecting a jewel that cannot be harmed, you must make sure it's safe at all costs. But don't forget to take care of yourself too."

Xemnas whispered into a pointed ear. Saix chuckled.

"The baby isn't even born yet and you're starting to sound rather possessive, superior."

He raised a blue brow and turned his head to look at the other.

"I'm allowed to. It's mine too you know."

The tanned man placed his hands on the others stomach, making his Diviner freeze and tense up.

"I will not hurt you or the baby, you know that. No one will hurt you or the baby and I will make sure of it. It's a promise I intend to keep. You must _trust_ me, **my** diviner."

The superior spoke in a low, deep voice, leaning down to capture those pink plump lips with his, enjoying the sound he could get from the other. Carefully he pulled his Diviner down on the bed with him, one arm now around a pale shoulder, the other still on his lover's stomach. Xemnas caressed Saix's stomach as they kissed, their tongues in a sensual, soft dance, caressing over each other, wanting, _feeling_ and tasting the other. Both moaned from the sensation, the Luna Diviner raised his hands, caressing his lover's face and allowing his claws to tease the skin, it was his turn to make his Superior shudder and feel a few goose bumps ghosting over his skin.

The Enigmatic man had to admit he did love it when his Luna Diviner used his claws. Their kiss started to become more heated and only the sounds of their lips and sounds of pleasure could be heard in the room. The rest of their clothes were removed without the two breaking their lip-lock. Xemnas caressed his hand down Saix's stomach to his thigh, raising his leg and running his hand down the smooth skin.

"Ah!"

Xemnas gasped and brought his hand to his lower lip and then up to his eyes. Blood.

"Your fangs are sharp."

He licked his own blood from his fingers. Saix just smiled.

"Want a taste?"

The Enigmatic man let his lips hover over his Diviner's lips. The Luna Diviner darted out his tongue to lick the blood from the others lips and hummed. Saix placed a hand on the back of Xemnas's head and pulled him back down for another kiss, more feral than their previous one. The Superior allowed his second in command to push him onto his back and take over, he groaned as he felt the claws dig into his skin and create small cuts that bled; he felt a hot moist tongue on the cuts as they lapped up the droplets of blood.

"Remind me why I shouldn't punish you for this, number VII."

"I'm pregnant with your child and you like this~"

Saix purred, his tongue running over a tan nipple and earning a gasp and a moan of approval from his lover. The Luna Diviner teased the nub with his fangs, playing with the other between his fingers; he raised his head and grinned at the rare sight in front of him. The bluenette ran his claws down either side of his lover and softly kissed his way over to the dry nipple and started giving it the same treatment he had done before to the other, but this time he bit around the nub and sucked up the blood that poured out around it.

"Saix!"

Xemnas groaned, he hadn't thought his Diviner capable of doing this. But it felt good! So he did nothing to stop this. The paler Nobody snaked down, kissing his way down to his erect cock and licked the shaft from base to tip, over and down again. Saix suckled on the length in his hand as his other hand massaged and kneaded Xemnas' sack. The Diviner's tongue pressed against the vein that throbbed on the dick in his hand just to hear a small whimper. His ears twitched at the sound and he moved his tongue back up to the tip and let the tip of his tongue tease the slit, licking up some of the pre-cum that was oozing out before wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking hard but slow. Saix placed his hands on Xemnas' hips to keep them still as he swallowed his lover's cock until his nose was touching the silver trail of short hairs. The blue haired Nobody started moving his head back and forth, soon in a bobbing motion as he sucked on his lover's cock.

The Enigmatic man moaned in approval as he placed a hand on top of the Luna Diviner's head, his fingers threading through the blue locks.

"Oh, Saix~"

"Hmrr?"

The Luna Diviner purred and let go of his Superior's cock with a 'plop' and licking his lips. Xemnas shuddered and looked at Saix with _almost_ begging eyes. Saix reached into the drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube, coating two fingers, his free hand grabbing hold of his lover's dick again and stroking, his thumb teasing the tip as he rubbed a finger against Xemnas' entrance. Saix then pushed a finger inside of Xemnas, allowing the finger to massage and tease his lover before moving it. The silver haired man was moaning in pleasure; he gasped as he felt the second finger being added and rolled his hips back against those digits. His hands gripped the sheets and his legs spread as Saix added a third finger, hooking his fingers inside of him and spreading them in order to spread him.

"Number VII!"

"No numbers here, Xemnas. Or else I won't give you what you so **desire** at the moment."

The seventh member grinned, his eyes glowing.

"Saix!"

Xemnas breathed and bucked his hips. Saix pulled his fingers out and coated himself with the lube, getting into position and pushing into the other earning a loud moan. The bluenette rolled his hips sensually into the silver haired man, his hands gripping tanned hips; his thumbs rubbing circles on those hips as he began to thrust faster, gaining momentum as he allowed himself to get lost in the pleasure of this feeling. Both were moaning loudly, enjoying the feel of one another and each other's presence. Xemnas writhed underneath Saix as his Diviner kept thrusting, teasing him by avoiding the one spot he wanted the other to hit.

"Saix… please!"

He gasped.

"Please… what?"

Saix smirked and received a glare from orange eyes.

"Please, **my** Diviner, I want you to… to-"

Xemnas' voice gave way as Saix angled his hips and started thrusting and hitting his prostate. The pleasure that came from that was immense and enough to make him make noises and sounds that only Saix was allowed to hear. The Luna Diviner started thrusting faster to the best of his abilities hitting Xemnas' prostate with every thrust, one hand went and grabbed his lover's cock and he started stroking him almost in time with his thrusts. The tanned man tightened around his lover as he released and he hummed as he felt the other fill him up inside. Saix rode out his orgasm before pulling out and leaning down to kiss his lover. Xemnas kissed back and ran his hands through Saix's blue hair, pulling the covers over them and holding his lover close.

 **Four months later**

The Luna Diviner's stomach had grown to the point it was difficult for him even to walk. How just _how_ did women do this?! His back hurt, he was cranky, he wasn't sleeping and he had the worst cravings at the worst possible moment! Plus, that pain he had been having for the past twelve hours wasn't stopping, he was sweating and holding his stomach, wasn't there something to this? He panted and stopped, grunting as the pain got so bad he fell to his knees. Xigbar had the luck of walking on the ceiling as he saw Saix drop to his knees, the Superior wouldn't forgive him if he left him there, especially considering his … condition as Saix sometimes put it.

"Yo, Saix, buddy! What's wrong?"

The Freeshooter asked as he dropped down in front of the Luna Diviner and was grabbed instantly. The look in those golden eyes was frightening.

"I need Vexen. Now!"

The seventh member snarled. Xigbar nodded and took Saix to Vexen where the Diviner got scolded for not saying a word about having contractions but he didn't get to finish it as Saix summoned his claymore and let out a roar from the pain and started swinging his claymore around. It took nearly an hour to calm Saix down enough and get him to remove his clothes and get on the bed. Xemnas had been called and sat at his chair frozen for twenty minutes before appearing next to his lover. The Luna Diviner took the chance and grabbed The Enigmatic Man, pulling him down to face level barring his teeth.

"I'm going to murder you for this!"

He snarled before letting out a scream.

 **An hour later**

A cry of a baby filled the room and Xemnas was still holding his lover's hand. The crying seemed to have alerted Saix, snapping him out of his daze. Zexion had the dismay, er, pleasure of handing the infant over to its parents.

"Congratulations, it's a boy."

Zexion spoke softly as Saix took the baby.

The crying infant had light blue hair; light tanned skin and pointed ears. Saix actually smiled which seemed to stop everyone else in the room in their tracks.

"He's perfect."

Xemnas muttered with a smile that rivaled his lover's.

"So beautiful."

Saix nuzzled the baby and he stopped crying. The two new parents looked at each other, knowing full well what the other was thinking.

"Fenrir Phobos, welcome home."

The two spoke in unison.


End file.
